Rose's Fate
by Gurlonthemove
Summary: This is about a girl named Rose...anyway as soon as you read the story you'll find out what it's about...By the way my friend Katie wrote this and i like it so i decided to post.She wrote it for school but it's a great story


Once upon a time near the great ,white sea city named Kivar, a young innocent girl unlocks a hidden secret that will change her life as she knows it.

"What's this?" Rose thought aloud as she sat looking at the thing she'd found.As she wiped away the mud she realized what she was holding was a piece of a necklace. "What in the world...? Flash "Fate! Fate! Fate!" As her eyes refocused she realized she was staring at a beautiful girl. "Who...who are you?"Rose asked,panicking."Fate! Fate! FATE!"the mysterious girl shouted. "What do you want?"Rose shouted grabbing the necklace. The girl instantly quieted. "What do you mean?" Rose repeated. "It's your fate" the girl said quietly. "What's my fate " asked Rose getting annoyed. "To save me", "What!?" screamed Rose. The girl flinched, then said "I was locked away in this necklace because I sacrificed myself to save the one I loved. You are the one fated to release me." "I don't know how to save you though" said Rose,calming down. "You must find all three pieces to the necklace before Prince Farin does" answered the maiden. How do you know who Prince Farin is and how am I supposed to find them?" asked Rose. "When the symbol is completely red and you can feel the head of it you know your near. Then follow wherever your mind leads you. If you ever need my help call my name" said the maiden as she began to fade. "What's your name?" called Rose after her. "Seona" and with that Seona,the maiden, faded into nothing.

2 weeks later Rose found herself running from yet another party soldiers. Ever since she found the piece of the necklace, the prince had placed guards around the Windsingers forest, the place where the fragment of the necklace had started reacting 10 days ago. Now she'd been trying to get at the forest for 5 days. "Crap!" Rose shouted finally breaking free of the soldiers. "Why can't prince Farin just leave me alone!" she shouted. She started walking towards home and her thoughts drifted to the maiden. "Seona...Seona"Rose whispered under her breath. All of a sudden the necklace grew hot against her skin.Flash " You called?" standing before her was the beautiful maiden named Seona! All of a sudden memory flooded her. "If you need my help call my name.It's Seona." "Right!" said Rose recognition finally settling in."Have you found the second piece yet? asked Seona, a smiling turning up in the corner of her lip. "No,not yet" said Rose,looking down. "Why not?" inquired Seona. "The prince has posted guards around Windsingers forest, that's where the second piece,so I can't get it" complained Rose. "Why didn't you ask for help? I can teleport the fragment to you. There's a catch though.I can only do this once and the symbol has to be completely red. Think you can do it?" asked the maiden. "Yeah,sure" said Rose. "Great let's go!" said Seona, turning towards the woods.

Two hours later Rose was running for her life clutching the second fragment of the necklace tight. Just as she was passing the last tree of the forest, she bumped into someone and the necklace went flying,shoot. "Oh my gosh. I'm so,so sorry. Did I hurt you, miss?" asked a nice, young man while helping her up. As she was getting up she realized he was but 2 years older than her. "Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine. Thanks" she said wiping herself off. "Oh, is this yours?" asked the man, holding out the necklace. "Yes,thanks" she said taking it. Then to change the subject she added. "Are you new here?" "Yes. My names Sean ( pronounced sh-on). " You are ?" answered Sean. "Right. I'm Rose. Would you like me to show you around?" with that, they started walking through town, Rose as a guide. As she clutched the two fragments of necklace she felt them melt together and a smile stretched across her face.

"Darn! Darn! Darn! Now she has two pieces!" yelled prince Farin. "Calm down, Son. She won't be able to get the piece.She'd have to beat Sin the dragon first" reassured his mother, the queen Vilandra. "Your not going to let her get it, now are you Farin?" asked the stern faced King Erwin. "No father " sighed Farin. "Good. Let's eat then" said king Erwin cutting a slice of meat.

Over the next week Rose found herself seeing more and more of Sean. She'd tried to find the location of the third piece but she just couldn't. That was until one day when her and Sean were on a walk and she was showing him dragons peak. As she approached it she could feel the heat of her necklace. "Sean, I just remembered I've got something real important to do so bye" with that she left him gaping after her. As she began to ascend the mountain, she felt a force weighing her down finally when she thought she'd collapse she called out Seona. "What's the matter?" asked Seona appearing before her. " Can you check what this is? It's like a force wearing me down" panted Rose. "Hmm, there is strong magic at work here. Someone is trying to prevent you from reaching the top but I have far stronger magic. I can shield you and can restore your energy but you must do the rest" said Seona gathering her magic. " Alright" Rose said feeling the magic enter her. As Seona faded she said ,again, "Alright". Then she started to climb encouraged by the fact that the force was gone. When she reached the peak she saw immediately a stone dragon and around it's neck was the last piece of the necklace of the necklace. "Finally" she sighed reaching for the necklace when her fingers brushed it. Though she immediately back. She didn't know why she did but she just... did. A second later she was glad she had, too. the dragon shook itself and she realized she would've been dead had she not moved away. "Great. Now I'm going to have to beat this brute" she said jumping at the dragon. She missed the necklace then dodged as the dragon attacked.

This went on for about 20 minutes until on one of her jumps she noticed a figure behind the dragon. That's who must be controlling him, she thought. As she dodged the dragons head she ran towards the figure and rammed into him. "Crap" yelled the sorcerer when she got up she realized it was prince Farin.! "Hehehe. So you found out my little trick. Not for long!" with that a blast of black magic escaped his hand coming towards her. At the last instant a figure her so she fell. As she got up she realized it was Sean! " What are you doing here?" she asked. "No time to explain. Just go get that necklace thing. Just go! I'll take care of him" he said , pushing her away. "Okay" she shouted. As she turned she saw the blast of magic hit the dragon making it fall over. She ran past it grabbing the necklace. "No!" shouted Prince Farin. As she turned to look she saw Sean get hit by magic. "No! Sean" she shouted turning before she could get to him the necklaces reacted. There was a white flash and all of a sudden Prince Farin was nothing but stone and as she turned to look she saw Sin, the dragon all tacked up and Seona sitting on his back.

As Rose stood staring Seona whispered " Thank you" then she took off. At that moment Rose turned and ran towards Sean. "Are you okay? Did that blast hurt ?" she asked , sitting him up. "No that white magic healed me. Anyway what njust happened?" he asked. "All will be explained in due time" she promised,hugging him with tears running down her cheeks. Then they sat, leaning on each other watching the sunset and Seona and her partner Sin fly away. From that day on they lived happily ever after.


End file.
